


Nines Anderson & the Forbidden Foods (ft. Hank & Connor)

by ilovemiax



Series: Hank Anderson & His Android Sons (ft. Emotions) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/F, Hank Anderson is a Good Dad, Last chapter will have it's own tags, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: 5 Times Nines Eats Something He’s Not Supposed to + One Time He Does (Sort of).Hank thought eating inedible things was going to be one time thing with Connor. He was very, very wrong.*Can be read as a stand alone





	1. Blue Ink

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read any of the fics in this series here are the things you need to know:  
> 1.) Connor has done this before  
> 2.) Connor has a fish named Judo. Nines has a chinchilla names Mr. Bubbles.  
> 3.) Tina Chen is married to an android/human doctor named Shani Amari.  
> 4.) Hank needs a vacation
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy!

Unlike Connor who had a preference for things that smelled and/or looked aesthetically pleasing to eat, Nines just kinda ate whatever. There didn’t seem to be a preference but he also had a knack for eating things because he’d someone else eating it.

After Connor’s eating phase died out (which was approximately five months), Hank felt like he was going to be prepared for Nines’ five months of “android development”. Or at least that what he and Amari were speculating. Other androids didn’t seem to be having this issue and Amari suspected it was due to two things.

One, other androids didn’t have father figures like Hank- and if they did, androids mostly assumed a caretaker’s role. Not the “child” role. Two Part A (specific to Connor), he chose to become deviant rather than acquiring through a trauma. Two Part B (specific to Nines), he was “born” after the revolution and was immediately adopted into the family where he also assumed the “child” role. Unlike all the others whom Connor freed from CyberLife.

Hank had learned from Connor’s… eating habits, which have now thankfully have returned to normal, that Nines was bound to do the same thing. Hank had fail safes in place thanks to Amari working with him on those. If Nines ate something that expanded his stomach, Hank knew how to find the valve that would release pressure until he could safely get Nines to a hospital. If it was something corrosive, Hank had a pill that would temporarily stop whatever reaction was happening. If he was overheating, well, that was a simple coolant drink and a trip to the hospital. Basically, Hank was prepared and ready for whatever was going to get thrown at him. He hoped anyway.

\----

As Hank stared at the bag of popcorn in the microwave he tried so hard to block out the petty argument of his two adopted sons on the couch. Apparently, the couch wasn’t big enough for the two of them. It really was, Hank made sure of it after the whole mites infestation and had to buy a new couch.

“Move,” Nines hissed kicking Connor’s leg.

“No, you’re the one who’s in my space,” Connor hissed back and shoved Nines with just as much force.

Nines scowled and kicked back locking his legs, “My legs are longer so I need more space.”

Connor retaliated with pinching the back of Nines’ knees forcing the other to unlock them, “So find space somewhere else. Not in mine.”

“Eights!” Nines kicked him again trying to establish dominance. 

Connor kicked him back refusing to budge, “You move, you’re bigger. Besides I’m older you have to do what I say.”

“No I don’t!” Nines growled, “Just because you’re older-”

“How about you both move because I'm the biggest,” Hank interrupted and squeezed himself between the two androids. 

He set the popcorn in his lap and groaned as the two dove for the bowl trying to fight off each other for first dibs.

“Okay, stop!” Hank’s voice rose but not enough to be properly classified as pissed. “If neither of you can behave-” Hank didn’t have to say anymore than that because both androids zipped back to their respective places and shut their mouths. “Good.”

The TV was flipped on and some magic show was playing. It wasn’t normally Hank’s choice of entertainment but for some reason it fascinated Nines and Connor; each one trying to work out how the trick had been done without looking it up online.

The first twenty minutes of the show were boring to Hank- he’d seen them done a million times before- but he liked listening to Nines and Connor gasp and react with the audience. Another five minutes passed and the boys were falling silent.

The TV magician sucked the ink from the pen, grabbed the canvas from the table and spat all over it. Just like “magic” a painting of the Detroit skyline appeared in vivid detail.

Hank glanced over at Nines wondering if the android had seen the magician sucking the ink from the pen. Instead of watching the TV screen Nines’ head was tilted backwards and his mouth hung open. The kid was fast asleep and couldn’t care less about the show.

Hank felt a soft thump on his other shoulder and saw Connor’s head bobbing forward. He had to admit it was endearing that they had decided to install the stasis countdown patch allowing them to fall asleep like a human would. Slowly, instead of just flipping a switch. It activated at 10% battery and at 5% they were asleep.

The only downside to the patch was that Hank wouldn’t be able to wake either of them long enough to get them to sleep in their beds. For the first time, Hank was grateful that Connor and Nines insisted he start working on muscle strength. Because now, he could at least get Connor’s heavy ass into bed. Nines was delightfully built as a lighter model so he only weighed about seventy-two pounds.

Hank pushed the blanket up under their chins and let them sleep. Sumo trotted into the bedroom and jumped up onto Connor’s bed. The android made a small noise but was right back to sleep in less than a second.

\----

Gavin laughed loudly and obnoxiously. “I can do that shit in my sleep.”

“Impossible,” Nines informed him, “in order to perform any kind of ‘magical’ trick, one must be conscious.”

“How about the idiots getting sawed in half?” Gavin challenged, “they’re all knocked out.”

“They are not,” Nines argued back, “it is all part of the illusion. They are simply pretending to be knocked out rather than actually unconscious.”

Gavin scowled. “Wow, you really suck all the fun out of it don’t you tin can?”

“Fun is a relative term- oh.” Nines didn’t finish his sentence because his partner was already walking away.

\----

“Tin can?” Gavin poked his head into the break room. Again, there was no sign of his partner. “Hey Ben,” he asked the officer who was making himself a cup of coffee, “have you seen Nines? I wanna fucking go to lunch already.”

Ben looked up, “I think he’s in the evidence locker.”

“Damnit Nines,” Gavin growled and marched out of the break room and to the evidence locker. He swung open the door expecting to find Nines mulling over some evidence or piecing together some cold case.

“OH MY GOD!” Gavin was screamed. Nines was sitting on the floor with a box of pens and there was blood dripping out of his mouth.

Nines was startled by Gavin’s sudden presence that he choked and began spitting blue across the floor.

Gavin ran over and began checking Nines for injuries and screaming for Hank. He knew his voice was loud and hoped it was loud enough for someone to hear him. “Fuck! Are you hurt!? What happened!?”

“Detective,” Nines garbled, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t fucking look or sound fine! HANK WHERE ARE YOU!?”

“FUCKING HELL!” Hank appeared at the door and was at Nines’ side in an instant. “What the fuck happened!?”

“I’m fine,” Nines voice sounded like he was underwater, “It’s not thirium.”

That got Hank and Gavin to stop.

“It’s not blood?” Hank clarified, “You’re not injured?”

Nines shook his head. “I was attempting to recreate the ink painting from last night.”

“I thought you fell asleep for that part?”

“I saw the beginning of it and then I looked up the rest of it online this morning.” 

“Dammit Nines,” Hank groaned, “it’s a fucking trick pen filled with a water based whatever bullshit. There’s no actual ink in there and the fucking canvas is fucking coated in wax so the fake ink doesn’t stick to it!”

“Oh…” Nines’ LED was blinking bright red as he stared at the ruined piece of paper. He averted his eyes, “I should most likely inform you that the sensation of procuring ink from the cartridge with my mouth was pleasurable and I found myself unable to stop.”

Hank shucked his jacket and began to scrub at Nines’ face, “How much ink did you swallow?”

Nines averted his eyes before mumbling as soft, “Approximately twenty cartridges.”

Hank groaned and abandoned the towel. “Get in the car, we’re going to the hospital.”


	2. Cotton Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank secretly thought that Nines would relate to Buddy the Elf. For an advanced killing machine, there was something very innocent about the way Nines behaved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Back at it with another chapter and hopefully it's just as fun as the last one :D

Hank knew, just fucking  _ knew,  _ Nines was going to love the movie Elf. Even though Nines would never admit it, the kid had a love for Christmas movies no matter what the time of year was. That and Hank secretly thought that Nines would relate to Buddy the Elf. For an advanced killing machine, there was something very innocent about the way Nines behaved. Something which Nines constantly blamed on his lack of social protocol. He had to learn shit the hard way. Unlike Connor who could easily adapt to social situations.

Hank did remember the infamous spaghetti eating scene and in preparation for it, Hank stocked up on every single item. Nines already had a sweet tooth and Hank knew he was about to make it so much worse. But at the very least, it was something properly edible.

“Wouldn’t that hurt?” Nines asked during the snowball fight scene. “With the motion blur of his hand those snowballs would have to be hitting those children around forty-five miles per hour. It would result in severe bruising, internal bleeding-”

“Broken bones,” Connor added.

“Broken bone,” Nines agreed, “And that one appears to have hit the child in the head which would surely cause a concussion.”

Hank sighed deeply. “Just shut up and enjoy the movie okay. It’s meant to be fun. Buddy is standing up for his brother and shooing the bullies away.”

Silence fell over the pair and by the end of they Connor and Nines were happy to have seen it. The following week was spent watching Gavin progressively more irritated by Nines dropping random  _ Elf  _ quotes at inappropriately appropriate times.

The one thing that Hank didn’t expect was Nines’ disinterest in the candy filled spaghetti. In fact, he was almost disgusted with the idea of eating it. Connor on the other hand was having a fucking field day. The first night after watching the movie both Hank and Nines had to watch in horror as Connor devoured the sugary monstrosity. Good thing androids couldn’t get cavities.

\----

Gavin figured out that Nines had a tick. Well, he didn’t actually know what the tick was or why but it happened at every crime scene. His thumb and forefinger would pinch together for just a second and then that was it.

Of course when Gavin noticed it the first time he didn’t think anything of it. The next few times he noticed Gavin was curious about what caused the tick. Since they worked homicide Gavin wasn’t able to accurately tell if it was the bodied causing the tick or if it was something else. And so Gavin made it his personal fucking mission to try and figure it out.

“What do you think, Tin Can?” Gavin asked nudging Nines towards the body.

Nines gave Gavin a little bit of a side eye but his hand didn’t do the thing. “Are you alright detective? You’ve asked me that question three times already.”

“I know,” Gavin snapped, “but you didn’t tell me what you think  _ think.”  _

“That does not make any sense. We have already scoured the crime scene. Let’s leave.”

“Uuugggghhhhh,” Gavin groaned loudly. He supposed his personal investigation would have to wait until the next crime scene. Or so he thought because right at that moment, one of the CSUs pulled out a cotton swab to collect a blood sample and Nines’ hand did the thing.

Gavin frowned. Was it evidence collection that made Nines’ do the thing? Was it because they were impeding on his job? The cotton swab went away and so did Nine’s hand gesture.

“Hang on,” Gavin said and pulled on Nines’ arm, “Humor me for a second okay?”

“Detective-”

“I said humor me.”

Gavin dragged Nines further into the crime scene where they stopped by another CSU dusting for prints. Nines didn’t do anything. Another man was bagging evidence and Nines still didn’t react. Gavin pulled Nines into the victim’s bathroom where someone was collecting a sample with a cotton swab. THERE. Nines’ hand did the thing.

“Kay, thanks.” Gavin said, “we can go now.” He had all the pieces of the puzzle and knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Are you going to explain to me what that was about?” Nines queried.

“Nope.”

\----

Gavin found Hank alone in the break room which would have been unusual except for the doughnut he was obviously sneaking into his diet regimen. “Hey grandpa,” Gavin smirked punched Hank in the shoulder.

Hank punched him back harder sending Gavin to the floor. “Yes whipper snapper?” He replied sarcastically and bit into the pastry.

“Ow, fuck you.” Gavin got back on his feet. “I was trying to do a nice fucking thing.”

“You? Nice? Has Hell frozen over?”

“Hardy fucking har,” Gavin grumbled. “Look I think Nines is gonna eat cotton balls soon.”

Hank’s eyes narrowed, “And you know this how?”

“He does this thing-” Gavin mimicked the motion, “-at every crime scene. And before you say something, yeah I’m pretty fucking sure.”

Hank sighed, “Fucking hell. Thanks.” Hank turned to leave.

“Oh, hey uh, don’t tell the tin can I snitched.”

Hank nodded, “Sure.”

\----

The cashier at the supermarket seemed suspicious of how many marshmallows Hank was buying. Knowing that Nines was more than likely resisting the urge to eat a fucking cotton ball was a blessing. He also knew that his self control would only go so far so he went to the supermarket to buy as many marshmallows in all sorts of shapes, flavors, and sizes. They were close to a cotton ball without being cotton candy. After the fair, Nines hadn’t expressed an interest in eating the stuff again. 

Hank had no idea if his plan would work but it was worth a try. “It’s for my son,” He explained getting irritated with the cashier.

“Oh,” that seemed to make her smile, “how old is he?”

Hank frowned in thought, “Well he’s about a year and a half but he acts like a mix of a thirty year old and a ten year old.”

“Pervert,” she replied.

Hank scowled, “how the fuck does that make me a pervert?”

She shrugged, “No one normal buys that many marshmallows.”

“Look up the chubby bunny challenge bitch,” Hank growled as he paid and swiped up his bags of sugary pillows. He probably shouldn't have called a sixteen-year-old a bitch but… oh well.

\----

“Nines,” Hank called as soon as he entered the house, “will you come into the kitchen I’ve got something for you!”

The whispering should have been Hank’s first red flag. The smell of smoke when Nines and Connor shuffled into the kitchen should have been the second red flag.

Instead, Hank’s dumbass said, “Did you boys cook something?”

“Nines’ insides,” Connor muttered which earned him a sharp elbow in the side.

Hank once again, didn’t pick up on it. He was too excited about his preventative plan he didn’t notice when Connor plucked a piece of smoking cotton away from his brother’s mouth.

“So,” Hank said and spilled the marshmallow contents on the table, “I have a suspicion that a certain puff ball off- you know what, just try it.”

Nines shuffled over and plucked the jumbo marshmallow and opened his mouth- only for a big black plume of smoke to come out.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Hank screamed, “NINES!”

Nines shut his mouth, LED blinking red.

“Dammit,” Hank growled, “you ate a damn cotton ball didn’t you?”

“He ate three bags,” Connor helpfully supplied. Which earned him a death glare.

“You said you wouldn’t fucking tell!” Nines snapped. The smoke coming out of his mouth was just ridiculous but at the same time one of the most terrifying things Hank had ever fucking witnessed.

Connor scowled, “He already guessed it.”

“You know the drill,” Hank growled already grabbing his keys, “get in the damn car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lie, I know y'all had the hankering for some cotton balls after watching the damn movie. I certainly did.


	3. A Whole (already dead) Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Connor and Nines came home from walking Sumo should’ve been Hank’s first indicator. Well, not the walk itself but the fact that Sumo came home proudly carrying a dead pigeon in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah, it's definitely based on that one comic where Connor shoves a whole living pigeon in his mouth.

The day Connor and Nines came home from walking Sumo should’ve been Hank’s first indicator. Well, not the walk itself but the fact that Sumo came home proudly carrying a dead pigeon in his mouth. Which apparently, Nines and Connor thought was endearing so they fucking let the damn dog walk home with a disease infested bird in his mouth.

“What in the fuck is that?” Hank demanded as Sumo opened his mouth and dropped a very dead, very wet, pigeon on his lap. He was trying so very hard to 

 

Gavin cackled loudly at his phone. “Tin can, look.” He flipped his phone around to show Nines. It was a man and another person. Said other person, was stuffing a whole  _ live  _ pigeon in their mouth. And apparently, Gavin thought it was the funniest fucking thing in the world.

Nines cocked his head to the side. A move that Gavin found oddly adorable. It was so unlike his normal, stiff, general robot-ish-ness. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a meme.”

“Ah… what is this one about?”

“Ugh never mind. You wouldn’t understand.”

Nines sighed and looked back at his computer screen. He had no idea why but the next words out of his mouth were, “I think Hank is afraid of pigeons.”

The android missed the glint of delight and mischievousness in Gavin’s eyes, “How do you figure, tin can?”

Nines shrugged, “He did not seem to appreciate when Sumo brought home a pigeon and presented it to him by dropping it on his lap.”

“Dude,” Gavin groaned, “No one likes dead birds being dropped in you lap. That’s just nasty.”

“So you are saying that if I crawled up to you with a dead bird in my mouth you would not find it endearing?” 

Nines was looking at Gavin so innocently that the detective wasn’t actually sure if Nines was lying or not. But the fucking image of Nines crawling on his knees towards Gavin was definitely a thought that got his blood flowing to his nether regions.

“No,” Gavin answered clearing his throat, “you’re not an animal and it’s not cute at all.”

Nines cocked his head to the side as if he  _ knew  _ what mental image was running through Gavin’s brain. He didn’t say anything more on the matter.

\---

Gavin couldn’t let the fucking pigeon thing go. Sure, dead pigeons were gross but there must have been something that indicated that Nines was right about Hank being afraid of the diseased birds. He decided to test that theory.

**[Gavin: hey u got that stuff dead animal friend?]**

**[Tina: my what? Gav what the fuck?]**

**[Gavin: u kno the guy that makes dead animals look like alive again]**

**[Tina: that’s Shani’s friend. Why what do u need?]**

**[Gavin: a pigeon]**

**[Tina: the fuck is wrong with u? How soon do u need it?]**

**[Gavin: idk whenever.]**

**[Tina: kay, i’ll talk to Shani]**

**[Gavin: ur the best]**

Turns out, “soon” mean during lunch time and Gavin was surprised with a little brown lunch bag on his desk with a sticky note from Tina.

Gavin grinned and opened the bag. A perfectly taxidermied pigeon looked back at him with big glass eyes. Fucking amazing. He stuck the bag on Hank’s desk with a note saying “You forgot your lunch”. Gavin went back to his desk and waited for the show.

Hank returned from the crime scene with Connor an hour later. Gavin wasn’t even looking because he was too preoccupied with staring at his partner and wondering if Nines had meant to flirt with him or not. Did Nines even have the capacity to flirt?

A scream interrupted him and Gavin’s head whipped to Hank’s desk. The pigeon lay across his keyboard and the bag discarded on the floor.

Connor frowned and picked up the note. “This handwriting appears to be in-”

“I fucking know who’s handwriting it it!” His death glare swiveled over to the offender. “FUCK YOU!” Hank exploded at Gavin.

“HEY!” Fowler stormed out of his office, “Cut it out! I don’t want to have to reprimand you morons again!”

“Then tell Gavin to get this fucking bird off my fucking desk!”

Gavin sputtered, “It’s a-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Fowler snapped, “behave and get back to fucking work!” The captain stormed back into his office.

Connor picked up the pigeon, “Allow me to assist you.” He chucked the bird and Gavin’s face. The yelling resumed.

Nines hated when Hank and Gavin argued and he hated when Connor had to get involved. So, he pushed back his chair and left the precinct hoping that in about 10 minutes, everything will have cooled down.

The cold air felt nice on Nines’ skin as he dipped into the little alley. A small gray lump caught his attention and he peered over to find a dead pigeon. He scanned the bird and found it’s cause of death was a broken neck and blunt force trauma. Most likely caused by flying into the window and promptly dying.

\----

“Has anyone seen my fucking partner?” Gavin demanded. Since the argument had died down, he expected to see Nines back at his desk but the android was just gone.

“Why don’t you try texting him like a normal fucking person?” Tina said as she passed by.

Gavin scowled and bit back a retort. She was right and he felt stupipd for not having done that first.

**[Gavin: Tin Can where u at?]**

No response. Normally, Nines was an immediate replier and would often criticize him for his lack of proper grammar. Which now, Gavin only did to piss off his android-  _ his?-  _ partner.

“Probably went outside,” Gavin grumbled. He kicked his chair in and poked his head out the precinct doors.

“Tin can?” he called out, “Nines?”

He didn’t hear a response but he did see a homeless man creeping out of the alley holding- fuck, that was Nines’ jacket.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled and grabbed the man before he could get any further. It was unlikely that Nines had just given the man his jacket.

“I found it!” The man argued, “It’s mine now! And dead bodies don’t need jackets!”

Gavin felt his body growing cold and he snatched the jacket from the man.    
What the fuck do you mean  _ dead body? _ Where did you get this!?”

The homeless man pointed to the alley and Gavin booked it. He saw Nines’ legs sticking out from behind the dumpsters and he ran. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! FUCK!”

Gavin grabbed his partner’s lifeless face and screamed at the top of his lungs for someone, literally fucking anyone to help him. Obviously being around a precinct, every fucking cop came running and an ambulance was called in less than a minute.

Checking back on his partner he saw the LED sputter red before fading and then coming back with a burst and then gone again. It was like Nines’ LED was drowning and trying to cling to whatever life it had left.

“G-gav-” Nines’ voice was full of static and it sounded like he was having trouble breathing- if androids could breathe. 

“Fucking hell, Nines!” Gavin had his hands on his partner’s cheeks. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay. The ambulance is coming and- HANK!” Gavin screamed the old man’s name as he rounded the corner. “See look, Hank’s here.”

Hank was at Nines’ side in a split second with Connor just behind him. The RK800’s LED was bright red and he was frozen.

“Hey son,” Hank grabbed Nines’ hand as the android tried to reach out for him, “you’re going to be okay, I promise. Help is on the way. I need you to stay away for me, can you do that?”

Nines tried to nod except. Only, his head lolled forward and his eyes shut.

\----

Amari called Hank into the X-Ray room where Nines was still in stasis; having been stabilized by several machines in order for them to figure out what was wrong with him.

“Come look,” Amari said and slid the X-Ray onto the light box. “It seems like Nines ate something and on the way down it ruptured just about everything in its path. Massive internal bleeding, whatever it is, left a trail of something that clogged up his biocomponents causing him to overheat.”

“What the hell is that?” Hank asked staring at the X-Ray. “A fucking skeleton?”

“It’s…” Amari frowned and then gasped, “it’s a pigeon.”

Hank started at his unconscious kid. “I’m sorry, it’s a fucking  _ what?” _

“A pigeon,” Amari stated.

Hank threw his hands in the air, “I can’t, I fucking can’t!” He pointed at Amari who was trying so very hard to contain her laughter, “Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, probably don't be Gavin and make fun of peoples' phobias. That's not nice.


	4. Silica Gel Packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, having a “Do Not Eat” on something was an invitation for Nines to precisely that. Eat the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that this was my favorite chapter to write? I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter warnings: some sexually suggestive content

Due to the pigeon incident and the panic that it caused, Nines was now officially on the DPD’s unofficial watch list. Meaning, everyone was trying to make sure Nines didn’t eat something deadly or potentially deadly. 

With Connor it had been endearing because he was so blissfully ignorant of it all. Nines on the other tried to not eat things which made it ten times harder because that meant he was unpredictable. No one wanted Nines to be injured on their watch.

Nines found it extremely irritating that he was being watched like a hawk. He could just  _ feel  _ everyone’s eye on him and it was a nightmare. Hank became a hover parent, Gavin was more shifty and liked to initiate more physical contact- not that Nines minded at all. And Connor, Connor was being a little fucking shit about it. (Which, Nines felt like he deserved after being shitty to Connor during his phase). True, he probably should not have eaten a dead pigeon but he figured it would be like eating a chicken. Though, in retrospect, chickens were never eaten whole and with feathers or beaks or feet with claws.

Being on ‘watch’ apparently meant that Nines had to spend his day off with someone. That someone being Gavin. Actually, Nines didn’t mind being around Gavin. He was quite happy to be lingering about the detective more even if it was in the spirit of ‘please watch my son so he doesn’t die’. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but Nines had developed something of a crush on Gavin. It wasn’t on purpose, it was just something that happened. He found that he liked when Gavin was around and when the detective would grab his hand to make him follow or move him around. He liked spending time with him on their days off. And during the week and a half that he lived with Gavin (during Connor’s eating phase), Nines found himself frustrated that he nor Gavin were crossing the line of friends into the ‘something more’ category. Which brought him to the conclusion that Gavin might not actually like Nines the way Nines wanted him to.

“Hey tin can,” Gavin said poking at the black turtleneck that Nines was holding, “don’t you have enough of those?”

Nines shrugged, “It is simple and professional.”

“It makes you look like a tool,” Gavin sighed, “not like a literal tool, but like an idiot.”

Nines nodded, “I understand the phrase, detective. But thank you for clarifying anyway.” Nines still didn’t put the turtleneck back but he did ask Gavin, “What do you suggest I wear?”

Gavin shrugged. “Dunno, you gotta figure that out yourself. Like how Connor has those stupid fucking socks and ties.”

Nines frowned. While he didn’t necessarily like Connor’s stupidly colored ties and fuzzy socks, they were something that made Connor,  _ Connor.  _ “I suppose I could find something,” he admitted, “But I don’t know what to look for.”

“That’s a tough one,” Gavin admitted, “but I think it’s something where you see it and you just kinda know that it’s meant for you.”

Nines swallowed and bit back a reply of,  _ “You mean like me choosing to be your partner?” _ Instead he said, “How do I start?”

“Um,” Gavin looked around and then pointed to the sweater section, “You’re always wearing the same shit. So maybe spice it up with a new thing.”

Nines followed Gavin to the sweater racks. “Do I just pick one?”

“Yeah, just whatever you think will look good on you. But more importantly, is it something that you like?”

The RK900 nodded thoughtfully and carefully gazed over the rack of sweaters. His eyes drifted automatically to the black sweaters already knowing that’s what he would look ‘correct’ in. But Gain had said something about appeal and so Nines looked away. Except he didn’t find anything that he inherently liked. He just kept going back to the black sweaters.

“You know it’s okay to like those ones,” Gavin said leaning over, “you don’t have to pick-”

“I know,” Nines interrupted, “but you said to pick something different.”

“You don’t have to, it was just a suggestion. But I also did say to pick whatever you liked. And if that’s what you like, then that’s what you like.”

Nines gave a curt nod and then ventured over to the black ones. They all looked just about the same except for one that had a tiny little black cat stitched into the bottom right corner. It was almost unnoticeable except for the little blue eyes. Nines picked it up and nodded. This was the one he wanted.

“Nice,” Gavin grinned, “Now you just gotta try it to see if you like how it feels.”

Nines slipped the sweater on and as he did he noticed a front pocket with something inside it. Huh. It was a silica gel packet.

“Oh just toss it,” Gavin said, “those little things are so annoying.”

\----

The rest of the shopping went well after that but Nines found himself oddly attracted to the little packet. And it was only when they got into the car that Nines realized he’d been plucking and collecting the silica gel packets as they had shopped. His pants pockets were full of them and he liked the way they felt in his hand.

Apparently, having a “Do Not Eat” on something was an invitation for Nines to precisely that. Eat the fucking thing. Without warning, Nines sliced open the little pack and poured the whole thing into his mouth.

“What was that?” Gavin asked curiously.

Nines handed him the empty sack.

Gavin took and read it; confused and then horrified, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT NINES!!!!” He launched himself at Nines catching the android off guard. Gavins fingers were inside Nines mouth like he was one of Gavin’s cats who had just eaten something off the floor.

Nines was so shocked at the sudden reaction that he didn’t have time to stop the inappropriate noise that left his mouth as Gavin’s fingers wormed their way around his sensitive tongue.

Gavin froze with the noise and so did Nines. His face flushed blue. His head was pounding so loudly that Nines swore Gavin could hear it.

The detective didn’t remove his hands from Nines’ mouth like the android expected. Instead he let his thumb press down on Nines’ tongue and dragged it slowly to the tip. Nines’ breath hitched and he lout out a very soft whine that had Gavin swallowing hard.

Nines didn’t have to scan his partner to know that the man was  _ very  _ turned on. The android was one second away from closing his lips around Gavin’s fingers and just sucking obscenely- but Gavin withdrew his hand.

“I’m taking you to the hospital. No way in hell are you dying on my watch.”

“I’m fine,” Nines said sinking back into his seat disappointed with the lack of anything.

Gavin hesitated and then, “Better safe than sorry.”

Nines scowled and fished out another silica gel packet. Tearing it open he poured the little beads into his mouth.

“DUDE!” Gavin shrieked nearly slamming into the car in front of them. “WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Nines shrugged and fished out another packet. “If you are taking me to the hospital anyway then I might as well enjoy as many as I can before I can’t anymore.” In reality, the silica gel was quite fun to roll around in his mouth (and would honestly go well with chocolate ice cream) but at this point he was doing it out of pettiness and spite.

“NO!” Gavin exploded and tried to grab the new packet from Nines before the android ate anymore. But Nines was faster and two seconds later they’d disappeared into his mouth and another one was produced from his pocket.

“OH MY GOD HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE!?”

“Find out,” Nines answered sourly and emptied another pack into his mouth.

\----

By the time they reached the hospital, Nines had eaten thirty-three packets and was on his thirty-fourth. Hank had been called and was already waiting with Amari.

Nines silently followed Hank and Amari back into an examination room.

“Well,” Amari said, “at least we know that it’s a silica gel packet. How many did you eat?”

“Thirty-five,” Nines answered still grumpy with Gavin.

Amari nodded, “Right. Well you don’t appear to be suffering any side effects but it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’m going run a few tests and then I’d like to keep you here overnight.” She looked at Hank, “That okay with dad?”

Hank nodded, “Definitely okay with dad.”

Amari nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

She left and Hank sat on the bed next to Nines. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t you?” Hank gently touched Nines chin getting his son to look at him. “You’re quieter than usual and if you think I can’t tell when you’re upset, well that’s not exactly true.”

Nines’ LED blinked bright red and then cycled to yellow. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hank could sense that if he pushed Nines was going to close himself off. So instead he nodded and pulled the RK900 into a hug. “Okay, okay. When you’re ready to talk I’m here. Anytime.”

\----

“So,” Gavin said spinning around in his chair while Nines slipped into his seat. Across the room, Connor and Hank were sliding into their desks as well. “What’s the verdict?”

Nines knew exactly what Gavin was talking about but instead he chose to feign ignorance. “I do not know what you are talking about detective.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Fine. be that way, asshole. See if I give a flying fuck.” He turned to his terminal. It was only then that out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nines placing a thermos on his desk. He was tempted to ask but decided not to.

For some reason, it seemed like Nines was angry with him and he had no idea why. He knew that Nines wasn’t thrilled with going to the hospital but Oh…. Gavin swallowed. Nines must be mad at him for yesterday. He hadn’t meant to be wildly inappropriate with his partner but.. But when Nines had moaned around his fingers, Gavin found himself wanting to drown in the sound. He knew that he’d gone too far.

“Nines, I-” Gavin began and then stopped when he saw Nines pouring the contents of the thermos into a coffee mug. “IS THAT YOUR BLOOD?”

Nines didn’t answer. He only glared and then drank from the mug purposefully and obscenely licking the side of it like he knew it was going to piss Gavin off.

“If you must know detective,” Nines informed, “it seems that silica gel causes an ‘anemic’ reaction and I must drink thirium for the next few days in order for my  _ blood  _ to go back to optimal consistency.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the smidgeon of angst but it gets better! I promise!


	5. Incense Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin were invited by Tina to have dinner with her and her wife. The reason being that Amari was pissed off that her idiot brother was in town and she needed someone to bitch to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter! I hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to shir0ch4n who requested incense sticks <3

Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin were invited by Tina to have dinner with her and her wife. The reason being that Amari was pissed off that her idiot brother was in town and she needed someone to bitch to. Someone turned into Someones when Tina suggested they get smashed while doing so. From there, it turned into a dinner party plan and so that’s what they did.

Nines was still upset with Gavin for the finger-in-mouth incident but he knew that it was his own fault for wishing something would happen. He knew it was wrong for him to try and wish his desires onto Gavin but some small part of him hoped that the detective would reciprocate.

“Fucking finally!” Tina exclaimed as she opened the door to let Hank, Connor, Nines, and Gavin inside. “We have so much shit to dish!”

“I hope you are not serving-”

“Figure of speech Con,” Hank automatically corrected before Connor could suggest the idea of eating human excrement.

“Oh.”

The four of them were let into the apartment and Nines immediately noticed the smell. “Your apartment smells different,” Nines announced and stuck his tongue out to ‘taste’ the air.

To the side of him, Gavin thought the sight of Nines slipping out just the tip of his tongue was the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen. It reminded him of his cat.

“The chemical composition-”

“Here,” Amari said and handed Nines a box of incense sticks, “it’s patchouli.”

Hank snatched the box away as fast as he could, “Don’t encourage him!”

“Actually,” Amari said, “encouraging him is exactly what we should do. Also, I’m here so just in case something does go wrong-” she shrugged.

Hank sighed and handed the box back to his son. “Have at ‘em.”

Nines frowned. He could already feel the drive to shove the stupid sticks into his mouth. To feel the crunch of them and taste the grains of pure herb in his mouth. But doing so right at that moment would be… embarrassing. So Nines held onto them and didn’t. He was going to put them in his mouth at some point. Just not right now.

Hank saw that Nines wasn't making a move to put anything in his mouth so he figured that the kid wasn’t interested. He reached for the box to set it on the counter or something but Nines moved his hand ever so slightly out of Hank’s reach. That little gesture made Hank smile.

Gavin made himself right at home- he was over at their place often enough that Tina and Amari had gotten rid of their couch in favor of a fancy looking pullout one. Well, Tina had gotten rid of their couch and then told Amari about it later. Even though it did turn out to be one of the few major arguments they’ve ever had, Tina got her wife to come around.

“So what’s the deal with your brother?” Gavin asked. Beside him, Nines sat down with Connor and Hank following suit.

“Oh my fucking-” Amari grabbed the beanbag from the corner and dragged it closer. “Let me fucking tell you about this asshole.”

Tine passed around beers and a thirium based alcohol (which existed because if Connor’s prior mishap) to the androids. She took a seat by her wife and grinned waiting for the story.

“This fucking bitch,” Amari started, “has the fucking nerve to come visit me in the hospital and then proceed to tell all of my coworkers that he’s a better doctor than me! Just because this asshole went down the human-doctor path and didn’t want to- sorry Connor and Nines- taint his practice with machines. Bitch they’re fucking  _ alive! _ ”

“Booooo!!!!” Tina yelled.

“Yeah, boo!” Gavin chimed in, “fuck that asshole!”

“AND!” Amari stabbed a finger towards her wife, “I’m the one with a fucking medical degree  _ and  _ a PH-fucking-D in robotics and engineering! I’m ten billion times smarter than that asshole!”

“Hang on,” Hank raised a hand, “I thought you just transferred your human doctor skills to androids. Don’t we have the same anatomy or whatever?”

Amari nodded, “To an extent, yes. But they have wires and thirium and hey when androids were first a thing- well, since the first Chloe was a thing, I just  _ knew  _ that the revolution was going to happen. So I prepared.”

Tina swung her arms around her wife, “Isn’t my wife just so fucking amazing! And super duper fucking smart!”

Nines watched in amusement as the others in the room began to get progressively more inebriated. Amari’s complaints about her asshole brother then turned into other talks about hers and Tina’s personal lives with Gavin and Hank chiming in with their own stories. It brought about a warm feeling in Nines chest that made him want to live in this moment forever.

At some point, food was brought out and Nines took the opportunity to nibble the ends of the incense sticks. His mouth exploded with flavor and he found himself not particularly liking the intensity but he enjoyed the texture in his mouth. He found himself wondering if it would go well with cotton balls. It probably did. Nines made a mental note to try that one day.

\----

Nines tilted his head confused at what his sensors were picking up. He dipped his fingers into the body’s decomposing fluid again and licked it.

“Fucking hell,” Gavin growled, “didn’t you get eough of that earlier of are you going to eat the whole fucking body?”

“What?” Nines shook his head and looked at Gavin, “detective, I- there’s something odd in the body composition but…” he hesitated and ran another sample making Gavin groan in disgust.    
“Excuse me,” he said and stood with his LED blinking bright red. “I need to run a diagnostic.”

Gavin ran out after his partner. “Wait, hang on! Nines, are you okay?”

“I don’t know detective. I think my analytic systems have been corrupted by an outside source.”

“Corrupted by an outside source? What does that mean? Do we need to take you to the hospital? A mechanic or something?” If Gavin had an LED it would be blinking red.

Nines frowned and then, “I- I am- this is my fault. I have notified Connor to be here. I apologize detective, but I am unable to perform this task.”

“Don’t leave,” Gavin snapped, “what the hell is going on?”

Nines swallowed and looked away with blue dusting his cheeks. “Detective, it appears that my analytic systems have been corrupted with…”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed as he caught on, “Fucking hell, Nines! Are you telling me that the fucking incense is messing with you?”

“Oh do please tell everyone,” Nines snapped back sarcastically (the one thing he actually was good at thanks to both Hank and Gavin).

“I won’t,” Gavin said with such sincerity that Nines actually felt bad for snapping at his partner. “Look, I can cover for you. Say that you have a new system update or whatever and you need to recalibrate or something.”

Nines nodded. “Thank you detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo we're coming up on the +1 chapter which will come with it's own set of chapter warnings (ie it's NSFW)


	6. Android Alcohol & Gavin ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word had gotten around that eating perfume beads could get androids drunk and so it became something that frequented more and more bars around Detroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Welcome to the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it! Please read the chapter warnings.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Dubious consent (due to drunkenness), sexual themes

Word had gotten around that eating perfume beads could get androids drunk and so it became something that frequented more and more bars around Detroit. Nines had zero desire to partake in such activities- he liked being level headed and in full control of his actions. But tonight was the exception.

He had Gavin had been given a case involving a husband and wife committing murders of human/android couples across the city because, as they said when they confessed, ‘murder is the best aphrodisiac’ and “it’s more fun when the killing lasts longer”. Nines couldn’t pinpoint why exactly it had bothered him, but it did. So tonight, he’d followed Gavin to a bar across the city and sat down to have a drink with him.

“Thought you didn’t like to drink,” Gavin commented.

“I don’t,” Nines answered and downed a shot like he’d been doing it all his life. He reached out to take another.

Gavin’s hand whipped out and grabbed his wrist. “Hey, slow down.”

Nines didn’t let Gavin’s hand stop him. He reached out with his other hand and downed the second shot ignoring the burn and the warning in his HUD. “Isn’t the point of drinking to lose inhibition and reason, Detective?”

Gavin’s grip on his wrist remained, “It sounds pathetic when you put it that way.”

“So be it.” Nines was about to flag the bartender down for another drink but Gavin squeezed his wrist.

“It’s supposed to be a process,” he reasoned, “you can’t just knock it all back at once.”

“But that would be more efficient.”

Gavin shook his head, “Doesn’t matter. That’s just how you do it.”

“And expert now are we?” Nines replied bitterly, “Funny how you know that but will also criticize my dad on his drinking habits. Which have been-”

“Hank had a reason to drink,” Gavin couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Not once in his entire life did he think that he would ever be defending Hank fucking Anderson and his drinking problem. Which, Nines was right in the fact that the old man had reduced his alcohol intake- thanks to the addition of the RKs into his life.

Gavin continued, “So what’s your reason?”

Nines hesitated with Gavin’s question and the detective let go of his wrist. The android finally spoke, his words slow and uncertain. “The case today… it affected me in a way that I was not anticipating.”

“What were you expecting?”

“I do not know,” Nines admitted, “I have seen other cases more violent but... “

“This one got to you,” Gavin finished. “Yeah, it happens to all of us. Sometimes you can’t really explain it but it happens.” He raised his hand to call the bartender and ordered another drink for himself and Nines.

“It is not supposed to get to me,” Nines retorted, “I am Cyberlife’s most advanced android. I am designed not to be affected by such things.”

Gavin shrugged, “But you’re deviant. You don’t exactly get to follow your programming. Hell, I’d be much more of a dick to you if you weren’t.”

Nines sipped at his drink. “That is an oddly comforting statement, detective.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?”

“Apologies, Gavin.”

Gavin nodded, “Good. Now let’s get drunk and loose our inhe-whatever and reason.”

“Inhibition.”

“Yeah, that.” Gavin lifted his glass and clinked it against Nines’. “Cheers.”

\----

Nines took back everything negative he’d ever thought about drinking. Drinking was fucking wonderful and it made him feel really warm. His head was fuzzy and the world was tilting at delightful little angles. His feet were wobbly but that was okay because Gavin was wobbly too. It helped that the world was wobbly because then they could all be wobbly together.

Gavin grabbed onto Nines’ jacket and they tumbled into an automated taxi. The taxi didn’t move and Nines frowned at it.

“You’re supposed to make it move,” Gavin slurred at his partner.

“I don’t know how,” Nines answered. It wasn’t entirely the truth. Nines did know how to make it move, he just couldn’t recall in his drunken state.

Gavin grabbed nines hand and put it against the little screen in the taxi, “do your beep-boop thing and make it move.”

Ah, of course. Nines nodded and put in the address for Hank’s house. The car started moving and Nines leaned back into his seat. They would arrive home in approximately thirty minutes.

Nines peered over at Gavin who had taken to looking outside the window. His jacket has slipped down enough that his neck was on display. And all Nines could think about was running his tongue against the smooth skin and growing stubble. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning forward.

The car jerked to a stop at a red light just as Gavin turned his head. Nines was launched forward and he crashed into Gavin. The detective let out a grunt and caught Nines. His arms wrapped around the android and Nines was suddenly very, very glad he wasn’t sober.

He and Gavin were in a compromising position. Nines with his chest pressed up against his partner, Gavin’s hand gripping his waist, and leg slotted perfectly between Nines’. The alcohol had done its duty and Nines threw all caution to the wind. He stretched forward and pressed his lips against Gavin’s.

For a moment, the detective went still but recovered quickly and was soon kissing Nines back with a burning passion. He ground his leg up and swallowed down Nines’ sharp gasp and moan. Gavin felt greedy as he slipped his hands under Nines’ shirt and feeling the soft skin underneath. He wanted to touch more and hear more of the delicious sounds Nines was making.

Nines, on the other hand was greedy to taste more of Gavin. The alcohol on his lips mixed with the nicotine particles trapped in his mouth, but none of that compared to the overwhelming taste of just  _ Gavin.  _ It was an indescribable thing that Nines wanted an endless supply of. The sensors in his mouth were ablaze with information but more intense than that was the sheer sensation of Gavin’s hot, wet tongue caressing the inside of his mouth. Fuck everything else he’d ever put in his mouth. Gavin was by far the best fucking one.

There was a knee pressing between his legs and despite not having a biocomponent there, Nines felt electricity coursing through him. Wanting to feel that again, he pushed his hips forward sinking into Gavin’s arms. It seemed like the detective enjoyed that too because Gavin rocked his knee again.

The RK900’s hips stuttered when he detected a damp spot forming between his partner’s legs. He wanted to know what that damp spot tasted like and Nines had the insane idea of wrapping his mouth around Gavin’s dick and filling his mouth with the taste.

Before Nines could second guess himself and before Gavin could stop him, the android pulled away and was unzipping Gavin’s jeans. Nines was disappointed by the loss of friction against his groin plate but he was quickly placated by his hand wrapping around Gavin’s hard cock.

“W-woah,” Gavin gasped and reached out to stop Nines but the android was not about to listen. “Fuck sl-slow down!”

Nines’s mouth dropped open and he had the hot appendage in his mouth. Nines couldn’t help the loud and filthy moan that escaped him. He had no fucking idea how there were so many sparks going off in his mouth. The taste of Gavin was intoxicating and Nines had the bizarre thought that if he were to just die right here and now, he would die the happiest android on the planet.

Analysis fluid filled his mouth and a report popped into his HUD but Nines didn’t give two flying fucks about it. He forcefully pushed aside his notifications and blocked them for the duration of the night. He wanted to focus on Gavin and only Gavin.

Nines drank down Gavin’s breathy moans and reveled in the lightheadedness provided by the alcohol and Gavin’s tight grip in his hair.

“F-fuck,” Gavin groaned and tried to loosen his grip on Nines’ hair out of concern that he was hurting his partner. But as soon as he let his hands relieve a little of its grip Nines let out a disappointed whine. “Oh fuck, do you like that?” He asked and gave a sharp, experimental tug. He was rewarded with a high whine that shot straight to his cock.

Gavin involuntarily bucked his hips up and heard Nines make a choking sound. “Shit, sorr-” His voice cut out because Nines took  _ all  _ of Gavin. “Oh FUcK!”

Nines’ mouth was warmer and wetter than Gavin thought was possible. There was just the right amount of just everything that had his head spinning. And that wasn’t just the alcohol. He knew that booze did to his head and this was ten thousand times better.

He couldn’t help but imagine what was between Nines’ legs. He hadn’t felt much of anything but then again, he was feeling with his knee. Gavin was tempted to pull away and reach down to yank Nines’ pants off but, the buzzing in his head and the build up in his gut was too much.

A burst of precum filled Nines mouth and he sucked hard wanting his mouth to burst with the steamy, salty liquid. Synthetic saliva oozed out and dribbled down his chin and Nines pumped his head with an increasing speed.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Hank’s house just as Gavin came with a loud moan. Nines pulled back swallowing every last bit of Gavin and feeling extremely satisfied with himself. The bits that escaped his mouth were quickly caught and he obscenely licked his fingers clean. Nines turned to look at Gavin expecting to see his partner's blissed out face. Instead, he saw dangerously high stress levels.

His heart dropped to his stomach. “Gavin?” He whispered.

“This was a mistake,” Gavin blurted out.

Nine froze, “I-”

“You should go. I’m sorry.”

There was a moment of silence and then Nines was out of the taxi. He slammed the door shut catching a brief glimpse of his reflection in the window. Solid red LED and a heartbroken expression. His face was flushed blue and his lips were shiny and puffy; evidence of what he’d just done. A once pleasant taste turned sour and filled Nines mouth. Suddenly he was filled with an emotion that he’d never felt before. Shame.

“Nines?” The front door opened and Hank stepped outside. He held the door open expecting for his son to walk inside (or wobble depending on how much he’d had to drink). But the android didn’t move from his spot in front of the house.

Worried, Hank left the door open- not worried about Sumo escaping because the fatass dog was curled up on Connor’s bed- and walked over to Nines. As he got closer, he could see the LED glowing and illuminating Nines’ face.

“Nines?” Hank called out again. There was no response and Hank stepped in front of the android. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but seeing tears was not it.

Taking in Nines’ state, it didn’t take much for the Lieutenant to piece together what had happened (or at least what he thought had happened). Hank had worked on one too many cases with nights that had gone wrong.

“Hey,” Hank’s voice dropped to a comforting level, “let’s-”

Nines finally reacted and he collapsed into Hank’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I am an asshole for leaving the fic like this. But have no fear, there will be a continuation because I'm not that much of an asshole. 
> 
> BUT you'll have to wait a bit though because I have one other fic in the queue that need to go out first. It is DBH so I'm not straying lol
> 
> And, if y'all have any fic requests, HMU I'm happy to always be writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that!


End file.
